A falta que você me faz
by MandyEvansBlack
Summary: Uma fanfic sobre o PoV do Rony. Sou PÉSSIMA em escrever sumários. Como Rony se sente depois de ver Fred morto...


**A falta que você me faz by Ronald Weasley**

**Fandom: Harry Potter**

**Personagens principais: Rony Weasley e Fred Weasley**

**Drama**

**Todos sabemos que essa fanfic é escrita sem nenhum benefício pra mim,**  
**que eu não criei Harry Potter e nenhum outro personagem.**

"Querido Fred,  
Mamãe me falou pra escrever sobre como me sinto desde que você se foi. O problema é escolher as palavras certas pra dizer: '_Queria você aqui'_ e '_Você não sabe a falta que você me faz_' sem parecer que estou prestes a desmoronar perto da nossa mãe.

Todos sabemos que você era um espiríto indomável, era possível ouvir sua gargalhada nos corredores e isso era o que te transformava num ícone amado e temido ao mesmo tempo. Como resistir com as suas brincadeiras que causavam risos? Mas também era temido porque ninguém queria ser o próximo a comer uma vomitilha e sair vomitando por aí.

Fred, você está perdoado por tudo que um dia poderia ter me feito passar vergonha. Tudo que você me fez era pra fazer alguém rir mesmo que as únicas pessoas que saíram rindo era você e Jorge. Aliás, sei que você imagina (de onde quer que você esteja) que Jorge está muito pior do que eu.

Jorge perdeu a alegria desde que você se foi, nunca mais o vi dando risadas ou conseguindo fazer um patrono porque todas as alegrias que ele teve foi ao seu lado. Mamãe e Jorge apoiam um ao outro mas sabemos que uma hora, quando nos deitamos, lágrimas escorrem mas não nos permitimos ser fracos porque sabemos que você não nos permitiria.

Quando entrei no Salão Principal aonde estavam os mortos, eu sabia que a chance de encontrar algum morto da nossa família era muito grande mas eu realmente desejava que isso não acontecesse. Ao ver seu corpo ali, sorrindo como sempre esteve em vida, meu coração parou! De verdade. Acho que se não houvesse ninguém ao meu lado, minhas pernas ficariam fracas e eu cairia de cara no chão como se você tivesse amarrado os cadarços dos meus tênis, mas Hermione e Harry conseguiram me segurar antes.

Acabo de voltar do seu enterro, ver mamãe e Jorge tendo que serem segurados pra não pularem dentro do túmulo foi uma das cenas mais tristes que vi na vida. E ver quando jogaram a primeira pá de terra em seu esquife me fez desejar pular na cova, abrir o caixão e dizer "ele está vivo!" mas sabia que você ia estar ali, frio, embora sorrindo porque não conseguimos tirar o sorriso de seu rosto.

Angelina ficará bem, Jorge promete cuidá-la como você cuidou por tantos anos. Jorge e Angelina se apoiarão enquanto as Gemialidades estiverem fechadas por luto...

Esperando que de onde você esteja, esteja olhando por nós.

Seu irmão,

Ronald Weasley"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Rony terminou de escrever a carta, enxugou as lágrimas que estavam em todo seu rosto cheio de sardinhas mas deixou uma escapar. Bem do lado de seu nome. Estava terminado, tinha conseguido escrever tudo que sentia e incrivelmente se sentia consolado, por suas próprias palavras.

Hermione apareceu, abrindo a porta e foi andando até o namorado, abraçando-o com cuidado e perguntando.

-**Sente-se melhor? - **Dizia a garota dos cabelos castanhos e cacheados olhando pra carta que Rony tinha dobrado como se fosse mandar Errol entregar mas antes que pudesse guardar em uma de suas gavetas... -**Sua mãe quer você e a carta lá embaixo, provavelmente fará chegar às mãos de Fred.**

**-Entregar? **

A cova de Fred já estava fechada, como iriam entregá-la ao destinatário? Mas mesmo assim seguiu Hermione afinal ela sempre tinha razão. Ali, no quintal da "Toca" estavam todos os outros irmãos, Arthur e Molly. Logo Rony viu que cada um se aproximou e jogou nas chamas papéis que crepitavam até virar carvão.

-**Querido, já fez a carta? É a sua vez de mandar...** Molly dizia com a voz trêmula enquanto Rony se aproximou e depois de acariciar as dobras, jogou no fogo. -**Sei que Fred gostará de ler, o que quer que seja... Ginny, querida?**

O último a entregar a carta que escreveu foi George. Assim que jogou a carta, o gêmeo olhou pro céu e por um instante achou que uma estrela estava piscando. Ninguém mais teria visto? Era Fred mandando algum tipo de recado?

-**Pessoal, eu queria muito estar aí embaixo! Mãe, pai, George!**

Fred gritava entre as nuvens mas sabia que ninguém poderia ouvi-lo. Surgiu um casal, uma ruiva de olhos incrivelmente verde e um homem que usava óculos. A mulher chegou e colocou a mão no ombro de Fred.

-**Olá Fred, eu sou Lilian e esse é James. Nós dois iremos cuidar de você.**

FIM


End file.
